


To TJ! Love Cyrus!

by hallelujah99



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, mini!tyrus, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallelujah99/pseuds/hallelujah99
Summary: TJ and Cyrus are in the four year old classroom at daycare together. Cyrus is a good boy and TJ is a trouble maker, but he behaves better when Cyrus is by his side. Cyrus decides one day to write him a letter telling him how he feels.( And over ten years later, not much has changed)





	To TJ! Love Cyrus!

**Author's Note:**

> This was heavily inspired by my time working in a daycare. Enjoy!

2008-Age 4

Cyrus had always been a good boy. When the teachers said it was time for snack, he’d use his walking feet to go stand in line to wash his hands. At nap time, he’d close his eyes and do his best to ignore the other kids around him, talking and trying to sneak off of their nap mats. And at story time, he always sat near the front, eyes looking at the teacher, voice off, ears listening. “Everyone look at my friend, Cyrus, sitting nice and quietly. Cyrus, would you like to pick out the next book?” The teacher would say. It embarrassed Cyrus a bit for the teacher to draw attention to him like that, but it was worth it to get to pick the next book and maybe even get the chance to turn some of the pages.

TJ had always been a wild child. He’d get bored playing with whatever the teacher set out to play with- the toys left on the shelf always looked more enticing, so he’d go after them when the teacher wasn’t looking. When he was trying to clean up the toys, he’d mix everything up and put the markers in with the crayons, the stuffed animals in with the dolls. And when it was time to go out on the playground, TJ couldn’t help but run to the front of the line-he really wanted to be first! Sure, he’d get in trouble, but it wasn’t fair, nothing ever was. “TJ, I told you to get six cups! This is like twenty! Why do you never listen?!” The teacher would say. TJ had tried to follow the instruction of getting six cups and it hadn’t worked, so why even bother to try and follow any instructions? 

Despite their differences, the two boys got along quite well. It was even discussed among the teachers that when he was with Cyrus, TJ tended to model his good behavior. The teachers began intentionally placing the two together, and although TJ still got sent to the “take a break pillow” from time to time, he was much better when Cyrus was around. At snack time, for example, TJ shot up out of his seat to grab seconds on crackers, and Cyrus reached a hand up to him “We gotta wait for the teacher to bring seconds.” He whispered, and TJ sat back down.   
\--  
It was a rainy day and the kids weren’t able to go outside, so they had free choice play inside. TJ grabbed the car bucket, picking out his favorites so he could drive them all over every surface of the room. Cyrus was beside him, looking through the puzzles before deciding on a purple puzzle with cartoon kittens. 

“That’s a girl puzzle!” Reed sneered as Cyrus pulled it off the shelf. Cyrus was about to put it back when TJ reached over and shoved Reed. “There’s no boys stuff or girls stuff-it’s just stuff!” He yelled at Reed. 

TJ was made to set put the cars back and sit on the “take a break pillow” for what felt like forever, but when the timer finally rang, he joined Cyrus at the table and watched him complete his puzzle while telling him all about his new batman cape that his mom made him leave at home. 

It was a few days later, at the end of the day, and Cyrus was quite bored. He was the only four year old left in daycare, and now he had to wait in the baby room, along with two babies and a two year old. The toys in this room were not fun at all, and the little kids were not fun to play with either.   
He noticed Miss Molly, who worked in the baby room, writing in the binder on the counter the teachers always wrote in. It gave him an idea. 

“Miss Molly?”

“What’s up, Cyrus?”

“Can you write a letter for me?” 

It was something he did with his dad all the time- he would tell his dad what he wanted to say and his dad would write it down and send the letter to their family members who lived far away. His idea was a little different this time.

“Ummm, sure, okay. One second.” Molly grabbed a spare piece of paper and flipped it to a blank side.

“What do you want it to say?” She asked.

“I like playing with you, I will always play with you, you’re my best friend and I really like your hair” 

“Alright, who is it for?” Molly asked. “To TJ! Love Cyrus!”

As Molly finished writing the letter, she asked Cyrus one more question. “Why do you want to write him a letter?” The answer was simple “Because I love him!” He smiled up at Molly as she handed him the letter. She gave him the pen and he took his time carefully writing the letters of his name C-Y-R-U-S. 

“That’s so sweet Cyrus. You can put it in his cubby when your parents get here, okay?” Cyrus nodded, pulling the letter in close to his chest. 

...

2019- Age 15

Cyrus was a good kid, a straight-A student. He’d been called to the principal’s office only once in his life, and it was because his mother had dropped off a cookie cake for his birthday. He left his phone in his backpack during class, never talked back to teachers, and even laughed at all the stupid jokes his English teacher made. He’d been honored with the “Outstanding Freshman” award at the end of his previous school year, and although the whole ceremony had made him terribly anxious, the certificate hung proudly above his desk at home. 

TJ was a recovering trouble maker. He’d gotten in trouble a few times for using his phone during math class, and he didn’t always show up to classes on time. He was known to get into conversations with friends while the teacher was talking and he’d once gotten in trouble for stealing a granola bar from the school cafeteria (the cashier had laughed at him the day before when he’d accidentally tried to pay for an entire tray of food with much less money than he needed, and he had been terrified of a repeat of that incident). 

Cyrus helped TJ be better, though. He’d really been going down a bad path when the two had met in eighth grade, but once he saw how upset it made Cyrus when he acted out or did prohibited things, he decided he wanted to be better. It took some effort and adjusting on his part, but TJ was proud of how far he’d come. And he had Cyrus to thank for that.

“Cyrus is still coming for dinner tonight, right?” His mom asked him as she came upstairs from the basement. She’d recently been on a cleaning frenzy, sorting through all sorts of old momentos, some even older than TJ. “Of course, why?” TJ asked from the couch, not looking up from his phone. Ever since they’d come out as boyfriends to their parents a few months prior, it had become an unspoken tradition to have dinner with each others families pretty regularly. 

“Oh just wondering. I was thinking I’d maybe make some mac and cheese for dinner, does he like that?” TJ flashed back to a memory, from before they were out, where they’d had a sleepover and made a box of mac and cheese and eaten it straight from the pan, sitting on the kitchen floor in the dark together, trying to keep their laughter quiet and their kisses quieter. “Yeah, who doesn’t like mac and cheese?” He replied with a smile. 

Dinner that night started off as usual, his mom served a salad first, and TJ ate it only because Cyrus always finished his salad. Then came the mac and cheese-good old fashioned Kraft from the blue box. A few bites in, his mom said “You know, Cyrus, this was TJ’s favorite meal when he was in preschool. For a while he refused to eat anything else!” Cyrus laughed politely “I believe I was the same way with cheese pizza- except I refused to eat the crusts!” 

“Oh, really? Where did you go to preschool anyway?” TJ’s mom asked, which was a very strange thing to ask, TJ thought to himself. “I went to Arbor Lane Childcare and Learning Center.” Cyrus responded politely, and TJ couldn’t believe his ears. “No way, I did too!” I wonder if we knew each other!”

TJ’s mom yelled “Wait, wait!” before hopping out of her dinner chair and running around the corner. TJ and Cyrus barely had a moment to exchange confused looks when she came bursting back into the room, holding a piece of paper which she set between the two. 

They looked over it together, and almost unconsciously, reached their hands out and linked them together as they looked at the letter. “Wow.” They whispered in unison before turning to look at each other.

“I guess I really have always loved you.” Cyrus said. TJ squeezed their joined hands in response. “I like your hair too, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> <3 Hope everyone enjoyed! Thanks so much to my beta opatrickr who not only proofread this story but really got me to write it, and inspired me to write my next one, which will be based on that mac and cheese scene mentioned! 
> 
> Kudos and comments mean so much to me! Thank you <3


End file.
